Leonard McCoy (mirror)
|Gender =Male |Birthplace =Georgia, |Born =January 20, 2227 |Died =2269 |Affiliation =Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet |Father = |Mother = |Marital Status = |Spouse(s) = |Children = |Other Relatives = |Occupation =chief medical officer |Assign =CMO, |Rank =commander |Insignia = |Height =6' |Weight =158 lbs. |Eye Color =Blue |Hair Color =Brown |altimage = }} In the mirror universe, Doctor Leonard H. McCoy was a male officer in the Imperial Starfleet who served as chief medical officer aboard the in the 2260s. Biography Career At one point, McCoy served with , with whom he would later serve again aboard the . (IDW comic: "Mirror Images") In 2264, McCoy became chief medical officer aboard the ISS Enterprise under the command of Captain after the previous CMO, , had an accident. (IDW - Mirror Images comic: "Issue 2") Aboard the Enterprise ''Mirror Images'' In 2264, McCoy and were conscripted by Kirk in a plot to assassinate Captain Pike and allow Kirk to take command of the Enterprise for himself. As part of the plan, McCoy would obstruct Pike's investigations of Kirk. (IDW - Mirror Images comic: "Issue 5") After Pike survived the explosion of his shuttle, the Bellarmine, which had been sabotaged by Kirk, McCoy treated his wounds and asked whether the planet he had been on was a rough place. When Pike stated that the explosion was no accident, McCoy remarked that blowing up a shuttlecraft was pretty brazen since, after all, business was business and they all had their duties to attend to. Pike replied that someone clearly did not mind jeopardizing the entire mission to get at him, prompting McCoy to ask whether he perhaps suspected Sulu or Scotty, to which Pike answered that he did not suspect them and that McCoy already knew who he suspected. Realizing that Pike was referring to Kirk, McCoy remarked that blowing up shuttlecrafts did not seem like his style. Pike stated that, since McCoy had served with Kirk before, he therefore knew what he was capable of. When Pike told McCoy that he was counting on his support, McCoy told Pike to let him know if there was anything he could do and that he would keep his eyes open. After Pike left, McCoy discovered Kirk standing in his office, having overheard McCoy's conversation with Pike. McCoy chastised Kirk for his lack of discretion and patience. After Kirk explained that he had to move forward soon, before someone could get to him first, McCoy showed understanding and agreed to continue helping him, although he insisted that they were going to do it his way, with no more exploding shuttlecrafts, to which Kirk agreed. Later on, McCoy went to Pike's office, greeted a female yeoman as she exitted from it, and began telling Pike what Kirk was planning. (IDW - Mirror Images comic: "Issue 1") However, Pike stated that the information was not enough, as he already knew that Kirk was after him, and remarked that he was expecting a little more insight than that. McCoy insisted that Kirk was playing things very close to the vest, which prompted Pike to remark that he did not know him very well, as McCoy had only been on board for a few months at that point following Piper's accident. When Pike remarked that McCoy had previously served with Kirk and was close to him, McCoy insisted that his loyalties were to the ship and its captain. However, Pike remained suspicious and asked McCoy whether or not he was making a mistake in trusting him, to which McCoy replied by asking Pike what he wanted from him. Pike answered that he wanted results, useful information and Kirk's head on a platter and threatened McCoy by stating that, if he could not have Kirk's head, he would have his, prompting McCoy to grudgingly reply that he understood. Later, McCoy was present during a meeting held in the briefing room along with the rest of the senior staff, where Pike briefed them in about their upcoming unscheduled stop to meet with an trader. He continued by stating that the meeting, which would go unrecorded, with no log entries, would occur in the Pentalla Nebula. Intrigued, Spock asked Pike what sort of exchange he had in mind, to which Pike replied that they were going to trade some of the phaser rifles from the ship's storage in exchange for contraband dilithium. Following the exchange, McCoy confronted Kirk in the hall and informed him that the Orion vessel had just exploded on the other side of the nebula, prompting Kirk to reveal that he had sabotaged one of the rifles to overload, causing it to set off the whole crate and blow up the ship. When McCoy chastised him for not being more subtle with his schemes, Kirk dismissed the Orions' inability to handle their engines as not being his concern. (IDW - Mirror Images comic: "Issue 2") Later on, McCoy and the rest of the senior staff were summoned to the briefing room by Captain Pike. Pike explained that he had received a coded Imperial communiqué that informed him that the Enterprise had been awarded a highly prized mission. Pike elaborated by stating that, sometime last week, the s had lost a prototype of their newest destroyer, the , which was full of new Klingon technology, such as improved disruptors, better shields and superior sensors. While the Klingons had been searching for it desperately, the Empire had found it first, having discovered that it had crashed on Rashdin VII, a largely unexplored, inhospitable ice world with brutal conditions. Kirk was then tasked with leading the landing party down to the crash site to salvage the D7's computer core, weapons specifications and whatever other technology that would be valuable to the Empire. After the briefing, Kirk remarked to McCoy that the mission was a death sentence, a convenient way for Pike to get rid of him. After Kirk stated that he could not turn down the mission, as he would lose too much respect in the eyes of the crew, McCoy, after telling him to keep his voice down, agreed with Kirk and stated that all he could tell him was to make the best of it, remarking that Kirk might find a way to make it strengthen his hand. Ultimately, Kirk managed to successfully complete the mission. (IDW - Mirror Images comic: "Issue 4") After Kirk had used the newly installed Tantalus field to make , Pike's personal guard, disappear as he was walking out of Pike's quarters, Pike ordered Spock to get McCoy in order to torture him for information. McCoy was subsequently put inside an agony booth and, although he managed to last much longer than Pike had ever imagined, he finally revealed the existence of Tantalus field in Kirk's quarters to Pike after he had increased the booth's settings, although McCoy did not know what it did. Later on, Kirk managed to successfully assassinate Pike and become captain. During his conversation with Spock while on their way to the bridge in a turbolift, Kirk remarked that it was a shame that McCoy had to take it on the chin like that. However, Kirk then stated that McCoy was strong and would bounce back. (IDW - Mirror Images comic: "Issue 5") The Five-Year Mission In 2264, the Enterprise departed on a five-year mission of exploration and conquest under Kirk's command. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) In 2266, McCoy spilled acid on a lab table in sickbay. In contrast to the primary universe, the stain was not cleaned and remained until at least another year. Sometime before 2267, McCoy tortured his father, , to death on the orders of the Empire. (TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire) In 2267, Dr. McCoy accompanied a landing party consisting of himself, Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Commander , and Lieutenant to the surface of the planet to demand that the s hand over their dilithium crystals to the Terran Empire. After Kirk uttered the customary threats, the landing party attempted to beam up back to the Enterprise. However, an extremely volatile ion storm crossed them with their counterparts from the primary universe, beaming them right inside their duplicates' clothes aboard the in a one-in-a-million transference, which read to 's board as a "wobble" in the power beam of the transporter. McCoy's primary universe counterpart was appalled that his mirror counterpart's sickbay was filled with torture devices. The Spock of that universe noted it was far more difficult for the barbaric mirror universe landing party to behave civilized than it was for the civilized crew to feign barbarity on the other side. Spock initially imprisoned the landing party and later proceeded to place them on the transporter, waiting for when the crew from his landing party reciprocated the action, and beamed themselves back into the places of the duplicates. After the landing parties returned to their respective universes, the Spock of the primary universe told his Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk that he found their counterparts to be "brutal, unprincipled, uncivilized, treacherous; in every way splendid examples of Homo sapiens, the very flower of Humanity." ( , TOS comic: "Fragile Glass") ''Mirror Universe Trilogy'' After the landing party returned to their own universe, Kirk became exceedingly paranoid and came to believe that McCoy played a part in letting the ship be infiltrated by four imposters. As a result, McCoy was hanged outside Starfleet headquarters along with , , , , and . Kirk had the bodies photographed and would proudly display the photos at his hideout in Iowa by 2375. (TOS - Mirror Universe Trilogy novel: Dark Victory) ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' In the months following 's assassination of Captain Kirk, McCoy became more and more suspicious of the actions that Spock was taking, such as persuading Troyius and Elas to become allies, which violated orders from the Empire. Lieutenant Commander Scott and Lieutenant Uhura shared his concerns and together they plotted to remove Spock from command of the Enterprise. However, as Uhura began to carry out their plan, she was disintegrated by the Tantalus field, and McCoy's criticisms were silenced. McCoy eventually died in 2269 of the fatal disease known as xenopolycythemia, indicating that in the mirror universe, either the Enterprise crew never encountered Yonada, or they simply destroyed the vessel. He was succeeded as the Enterprise s chief medical officer by , who continued to serve in that position until at least 2287. (TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire) ''Through a Glass, Darkly'' Later career McCoy continued to serve aboard the Enterprise under the command of Captain Spock, who had overthrown and killed Kirk shortly after the Halkan mission and then used the tantalus field to seize power on board the Enterprise. Over the years, Spock would convert the Enterprise crew to Oswaldism, a doctrine inspired by the reformist writings of 20th century Emperor . By 2285, McCoy and the surviving members of the Kirk-era Enterprise crew had all become committed Oswaldites. That year, the Enterprise crew battled against , the former ruler of , and a complement of slavering Gorn for control of the Genesis Weapon, the Empire's top-secret project that had been overseen by Dr. and her son at the Imperial research base on Regula I. Although the Enterprise crew managed to win the battle, Spock had been killed by David Marcus, the illegitimate son of Captain Kirk, in revenge for Spock's murder of his father. A short time later, McCoy presided over a tearful funeral for Spock, in which Spock's body was placed in a coffin and shot onto the surface of Ceti Alpha V. However, the revivifying energy of the Genesis Effect took the DNA from Spock's body and replicated it, returning Spock back to life. The Enterprise crew braved a combined Klingon-Cardassian assault to rescue him. Alliance forces briefly occupied the Enterprise but were destroyed by an array of booby-traps installed by Scotty. In 2286, the old Enterprise crew again joined forces to alter the timeline when a gigantic alien probe appeared in orbit around Earth and began to bombard it with extremely damaging sonic radiation. Spock realized that it was beaming a whale song at the planet, as if expecting a reply from one of those extinct marine mammals. The Enterprise subsequently went back in time to 1986 to pick up some whales. When they returned to the 23rd century, the probe and whales interacted. The whales, incited by the probe, grew rapidly into armored leviathans that roamed the tsunami-swept oceans, destroying entire coastal cities. After Spock found a way aboard the probe and shut down its computer core, the creatures, now vulnerable to phaser fire, were destroyed by the Enterprise. However, the whale-beasts' rampage, combined with the loss of power and the sonic damage from the probe, had left much of the planet's industrial capacity in ruins. By the mid-2290s, the Empire's economic collapse resulted in the fleets of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance quickly cutting their way through demoralized and ill-equipped Starfleet forces. In 2297, before the Alliance's final invasion of Earth, the Enterprise positioned itself in the Rigel system. When the Alliance occupied Rigel, Spock used the power-wand he had gotten from and to make his ship invisible and then sent an illusionary Enterprise to join the final battle for Earth. Maneuvering the illusion cleverly, he even managed to crash a Cardassian vessel into the Klingon Emperor's flagship, killing Emperor and many of his top aides. The Enterprise crew then safely decamped. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Answer A: Émigré The Enterprise crew fled to the primary universe, as Spock had decided that it was the one hideout where no one in the galaxy would think to seek him. Using the same amplifier technology he had used to alter the power-wand, Scotty created an energy field that connected the two universes just long enough for the Enterprise to fly through it. After the utter failure of Spock's grand schemes triggered an identity crisis, McCoy egged on Spock by badgering him until he admitted that his actions had been based on Human emotion, not Vulcan logic. When Spock pronounced himself a failure and sank into a deep depression, the other crew members experienced a similar sense of demoralization. As a group, they decided to abandon the Enterprise and seek new lives in the Federation. Applying the power-wand's technology one last time, Spock and Scotty designed small devices allowing the user to alter their appearance. Each crew member received a single Appearance Scrambler, as Scotty dubbed it. That way, if they discovered that their counterparts were active and well-known, they could adopt new, anonymous faces. The Enterprise traveled through the fringes of Federation space, covertly dropping off crew members at various colonies and starbases. McCoy, Spock, Sulu, Uhura and Scotty were the last to abandon ship. Unable to bear the thought of its destruction, they put up the shields and parked it in continuous orbit around the moon of a planet far from any inhabited worlds. Spock calculated that, barring a surprise asteroid hit, it would remain in good condition for 134 years, 15 days, 6 hours and 19 minutes. They took a long shuttlecraft journey to the nearest Federation base and mournfully parted company, not exchanging forwarding addresses because nobody knew where they would head. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Answer B: Romulan Praetor McCoy remained on board the Enterprise after Spock had left Sulu in command and decided to assume the identity of a Tal Shiar operative called Notatek. Spock departed on a shuttlecraft as the ship passed through the Romulan frontier for parts unknown. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Answer C: The Vulcan Behind the Curtain McCoy presumably remained on board the Enterprise after Spock changed his identity and lived as a supposed addict named "Shuffles" on , from where he continued to manipulate events throughout the galaxy. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Answer D: Locutus of Borg When the Enterprise attempted to escape into the primary universe, Scotty's device failed and the ship instead ended up in the mirror universe's Delta Quadrant. The Enterprise prospered for a while, spreading Oswaldite ideas to the quadrant's many hostile cultures, until they met the . Although the ship and its crew escaped, Spock was beamed by the Borg onto one of their cubes and was assimilated, an act that changed him and the Borg forever. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Doctors